A Brother's Love to the Other
by IcyandMidnight
Summary: Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, and Antonio are having dinner and chatting together when Lovi storms out when Ludwig says something he'll truly regret. Feli follows his dear fratello to figure out what went wrong. Will Lovino open up to his twin? Or will he cause an even bigger mess that leads to a few consequences? Yeah, summary sucks. No pairings, sorry! Rated for Lovino's mouth XD
1. Chapter 1: The Fight Begins

"Ve~ I'm-a glad we got to get together and eat! It's-a nice to be with all three of you!"

Everyone nodded, not stopping to look up from eating Feliciano's signature pasta and a pizza with a mysterious creator.

"Hey, Feliciano, did jou make zhe pizza az vell?" Ludwig questioned.

Said Italian quickly shook his head and pointed at the older twin sitting across from him. "Nope! It was mio fratello! It's-a good, isn't it?"

"J-ja… I didn't know Lovino could make such a good dish…" stammering and continuing to eat, Ludwig could feel the death glare Lovino was shooting at him. Antonio and Feli sensed the sudden tension and started a different conversation.

"Um…L-Lovi! How's your Spanish coming along?"

"Tch… I already told-a you, I want-a nothing to do with your-a home language, tomato bastard. And don't call me Lovi!"

"Jeez, Antonio vas just asking a question, do jou have to be so harsh all zhe time?"

"G-guys…"

Nobody paid attention to the younger as an argument erupted between his brother and friends. It was a good 15 minutes when everything seemed to cool down…

That was until Ludwig said something that he would regret that evening.

"VELL AT LEAST FELICIANO ISN'T A BAD-MOUTHED BRATTY MORON LIKE JOU!"

Nobody stirred

Lovino had noticeable tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he jumped out of his chair and ran out of the room to his own.

"Ludwig! Why did you say that! You know Lovi doesn't like being compared to Feli!"

Said German flinched at the Spaniards scolding as he stammered, "I-I'm sorry…I didn't think before I spoke…"

"Ve~ It's okay. I'll go talk to-a him! He's sure to calm down…"

Feliciano got up and walked to his brother's room calmly, hoping to get Lovino back out to enjoy the rest of the day with everyone.

But he was definitely not expecting what was to come next.

"L-Lovino?"

~Midnight~


	2. Chapter 2: The Night is Officially Over

Feliciano tried his best to not make a sound but the door and floor decided against that.

"*sniff* G-go away Feli…"

'Crying? Lovino never cried for something like this…' Feliciano thought.

"Lovi, please, you know Ludwig didn't mean to-"

"I said go away Feliciano!" Lovino raised his voice and turned to face his younger twin, who surprised said brother.

"Lovi…p-please, what-"

"I SAID GET OUT YOU BASTARD!"

Feliciano stared at his brother in shock as tears were pouring down his face with his eyes reflecting pain and anger. He could feel his own eyes begin to get warm.

"L-Lovi… _n-non mi insultate m-mai_…" Feliciano managed to choke out his sentence before an enormous lump blocked his throat. The elder noticed but didn't care at the moment and continued yelling.

"J-JUST GET OUT-A _PEZZO STUPIDO INUTILE DI MERDA! VADA VIA! VI ODIO!_"

That was it. Feliciano broke down and began to cry as he ran out of the room back to the kitchen.

~Lovino's PoV~

I didn't want to yell at him… much less insult him in such a way… I had promised to never do that, so why did I? He was aggravating me, but that was no reason to say those things. I stared at the empty doorway as more tears ran down my cheeks. Stupid potato bastard… he should know I hate it when they compare me to my _fratello_… I hate it so much… I hate it…*sob*

~Feliciano's PoV~

"H-he *hic* y-yelled at-a me! He never yells at *hic* m-me…"

I couldn't stop sobbing… my _fratello_'s words dug deep into my heart even if somewhere I knew that he didn't mean any of it… It hurts…

"It's okay Feli. Lovi was just still a little mad when you went to talk to him, _eso es todo_."

Antonio just made it worse. A **LITTLE **mad?! More like completely pissed off! And he took it out on me…

"N-no! He wasn't a *hic* 'l-little' mad… he was angry! *sniff* P-pissed off! *hic* A-and it's YOUR fault!" I yelled as I pointed at Ludwig accusingly which made him jump in surprise. I could feel more tears run down my face with my scrambled thoughts all over the place. 'Is this what Lovino was feeling?'

"L-look, Feliciano, I know I caused this but-"

I didn't let him finish.

"N-NO BUTS! YOU I-INSULTED _MIO FRATELLO_! YOU HAD-A NO RIGHT TO *hic* SAY THAT TO-A HIM!"

I couldn't control myself as I broke into more sobs and sprinted out of the house, not knowing where to go. Just away from them. Away from the confusion. Away from the painful words of my brother. Just away.

**Wow people actually reviewed! Makes me happy :) Anyways, thanks to all ya'll who are reading this and as you may have noticed, I am Midnight. Not Icy. This story is mine. Not hers. (Yes we are both girls and related so yeah cx) Anyways, here are some translations for you!**

**Italian:**

_**Non mi insultate mai**_**~ You never insult me**

_**Pezzo stupido inutile di merda**_**~ Useless stupid piece of shit :/**

_**Vada via**_**~ Go away**

_**Vi odio**_**~ I hate you**

_**Fratello**_**~ Brother (obviously jeez do I have to translate this?)**

_**Mio fratello**_**~ My brother (why do I bother)**

**Spanish:**

_**Eso es todo**_**~ That's all**

**Translations are from Systran, a weird translator thingy on my Mac book so yeah…**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review! BU-BYE**

**~Midnight~**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Feliciano

**NEW CHAPTER YASSSS XD sorry…**

**Well, looks like Feli couldn't handle the situation very well.**

**N. Italy: Ve~ it's just a story though, right? **_**Fratello**_** would never insult me like that! *grin***

**S. Italy: Sure, whatever…**

**Me: Lovi… Come on! Say no or else I tickle you!**

**S. Italy: *le gasp* YOU WOULDN'T DARE**

**Me: Of course I would… *puts hands up***

**S. Italy: *shrieks* F-fine dammit **_**ragazza**_** I wouldn't insult you Feli!**

**N. Italy: *****glomps Lovino* Yay~!**

**Me: Awww brotherly love! *fangirling* **

**S. Italy: Sh-shut up!**

**Me: *giggle* Well, enjoy new chapter! By the way, I have the entire story written out and ready to type it's just that school is being pretty demanding… so I'll try and add new chapters once a day if not every two days and if not every three days and so on. So yeah. Icy might show up if she can so expect her comments in a few chapter role-plays XD**

**SO! New chapter! Enjoy, review, favorite, all that jazz.**

**I do not own hetalia or the Italy brothers or Germany or Spain.**

**Me and Icy wish we did.**

**That is all.**

~Lovino's PoV~

I had been listening to everything. The way Feliciano cried… the way he yelled… I didn't mean to cause him pain. I walked into the room just moments after he had ran out in frustration. When Ludwig and Antonio saw me, both glared and began to scold me.

"Vhy did jou yell at him? This iz between jou and me, jou didn't have to take it out on him!"

"Lovi, you know he's sensitive, why did you yell at him? _Por el amor de dios, es tu hermano!_"

"I-a know that! I-it's just… he came in at the wrong time…I didn't want to yell at-a him…much less call him names…"

I had no excuse as to why I said all of those things. At that moment I wished there was a way to turn back time and knock myself out before I had said any of it…

"Vell? Vhat are jou vaiting for? An invitation?"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Go find Feliciano and apologize, vhat else?"

*sigh* I guess I knew I had to… It was just that Feli must've gotten lost by now and it'll be a pain in the ass finding him…

"C'mon Lovi, the sooner the better! Just go!"

"It's 8:00. If jou're not back vith Feliciano in 2 hours, we'll have to go out for zhe both of jou. _Gehen Sie jetzt_! We can continue arguing later."

With that, I didn't even bother to cuss out the German bastard as I ran out to find my fratello…

~Feliciano's PoV~

I have no idea where I'm going or where I am… I had ran towards a forest close to the house and never stopped… My view has been the same for a while now… no lights. Just trees, animals, and bushes. I saw an opening ahead and ran towards it, feeling the cold air hitting my cheeks stained and warm from my tears.

'Oh… it's just a field…'

It was pretty big to be honest. There was a large tree in the middle, which I ran towards and sat under it. Gazing at the stars that filled the sky.

'Why would he yell at me like that? I didn't do anything…He promised to never curse at me again… Why…why does it…hurt…?'

I clenched my teeth and gripped the left side of my shirt where my heart is and started crying again at my last thought…

"_D…DANNEGIA!_"

~Third Person PoV~

Lovino was running through the streets, frantic to find his brother when he realized something quite obvious…

"Of-a course! Feliciano would never run towards civilization!"

He turned around and ran back to the house, looking for any traces Feli might've left behind. Noticing the forest, he went towards it and found footprints leading the way as he began to follow them.

"He must-a be really upset if these footprints are so deep…wait… OF COURSE HE'S UPSET YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"

He was talking to no one in particular as he slapped himself for being so ignorant.

"Damn it… where are you fratello?!"

**Ooooo cliffhanger! Lolz. Anyways, longest chapter yet. Thanks to everyone who decided to read up to here! I LOVE YOU ALL~!**

**S. Italy: C-calm down ragazza!**

**N. Italy: Oh, come on Lovi~ You now you want to jump and dance and be all lovey in the inside! Let it out, ve~**

**Me: That's why he's tsundere~ *grin***

**S. Italy: *very noticeable blush* D-dammit! Y-you're both weirdos!**

**Me: That's what makes us who we ARE!**

**S. Italy: …**

**Me: I HAVE OFFICIALLY WEIRDED OUT LOVINO! XD**

**Well he's staring at me as if I grew another head right now so have some translations in the mean time.**

**Spanish:**

_**Por el amor de dios, es tu hermano: **_**For the love of god, he's your brother**

**German:**

_**Gehen Sie jetzt: **_**Now go**

**Italian:**

_**Dannegia: **_**It hurts**

_**Ragazza: **_**girl ;P**

**Thanks again! Leave a review, favorite, whatevs. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding Each Other

**WAZZUP PPLZ NEW CHAPTER YASSS**

**I'm weird. Deal with it or go away.**

**Really sorry I haven't updated in a while… it's hard to keep this up with the new school year and parents always nagging at you asking what you're doing and then acting like it's the biggest sin in the world….**

**Oh well. Parents will be parents.**

**SO! Icy is here to join us for a bit, right?**

**Icy: Hells yeah I am!**

**Me: Yass then.**

**N. Italy: Ve~ is she as extremely weird as you?**

**S. Italy: I hope she isn't….**

**Me: You'd be surprised then. You two have one thing in common though… *evil look* **_**You both looovvveeee Spain!**_

**Icy & S. Italy: SHUT UP!  
Me & N. Italy: *giggle and run away laughing***

**Icy & S. Italy: GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!**

**Me: Well now they're running towards us with death in their eyes so I'll have to make this quick!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND TRANSLATIONS ARE FROM A WEIRD APP ON MY LAPTOP**

**PLEASE READ WHILE FELICIANO AND I QUITE LITERALLY RUN FOR OUR LIVES!**

~Lovino's PoV~

I kept running and stopped when I saw a grassy field in the middle of nowhere…but…what's this nostalgic feeling? I pushed it away thinking nothing of it for the moment.

'Maybe he's here…?'

Sure enough, he was. Under the big tree in the middle of the field, he had his knees covering his face but I could see his shoulders moving in his sobs. Just seeing him in this state wanted to make me go and cry with him…I caused that. I knew how much Feli hates feeling pain and sadness and yet I gave him those feelings. I walked over to him cautiously before speaking. Had that lump in my throat been there before?

"F-Feli…?"

He looked up with his amber eyes red and puffy and his cheeks stained with tears.

"L-Lovi! I-I…*sniff* I'm-a sorry for whatever I did… J-just please… p-please don't yell at-a me again! Please…*sob*"

He wasn't making it easier for me at all.

"N-no, Feli! You have-a nothing to be sorry about! I'm the one who should be apologizing dammit…"

Feliciano had stopped crying with slight hiccups here and there and looked up at me, obviously waiting for me to finish my explanation.

"I-I shouldn't have-a said those things to you…I shouldn't have lashed out the way I did… I'm sorry Feli, I really am! _Sono spiaciente_…"

I looked at my feet and tried to force the tears back into my eyes and keep the lump in my throat contained, failing miserably as I choked out my sobs…

~Feliciano's PoV~

I couldn't stop staring at him. He really meant what he had said, I could tell. It's just… I can't stand seeing others in pain. Especially my own brother! I pulled him down to sit next to me as he started to break down in sobs and tears himself. It was like we had switched places completely!

"Lovi…will you please tell-a me what bothers you so much?"

I honestly didn't expect him to answer…

"I-it's just that *hic* everyone is always g-giving you all the attention and-a love *hic* and they-a push me away as the bad twin… the bratty…b-bad mouthed… MORON! *sob*"

I winced as he yelled out his last remark.

"N-no, Lovi! You're everything but those things! But…why didn't you ever tell me how you really felt? Bottling up these types of feelings is really unhealthy!"

He looked up from covering his face with his hands and answered between shaky breaths.

"B-because… I'm your older brother… your protector… even w-when _nonno_ was gone, I comforted you and stayed s-strong for the situation… I n-never wanted you to v-view me as w-*hic*weak…*sob*"

That was it. I grabbed him by his shoulders and made him look into my eyes that were tearing up once more but kept my voice steady.

"Lovino! Listen to me! You would-a never seem weak in my eyes! The big brother I know and love is always-a there for me no matter what! Even in time's like this… you're always by my side…"

A nostalgic feeling hit me. HARD. My sight was blurry from my unshed tears but I could still see Lovi had the same expression on his face as I.

"…We…we've been here before… haven't we?"

All I could do was nod as the memory flooded into my brain…

_~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~_

_~Third Person PoV~_

"_F-Feliciano! Come back!"_

_He ran towards the woods close to his home as he sobbed, tripping over a few roots and getting his green maid outfit dirty along the way._

'_Why, Otto? You promised…'_

_Not stopping, he ran past an opening leading to a beautiful field of pure grass covering the entire place with the exception of the large tree right in the middle of it all. Feliciano ran towards the tree, not bothering to contemplate the breathtaking view as he stopped at the tree's trunk and broke down once more._

"_Perché avete andato? P-perché?!"_

_In his mad race to get away from the terrible news he had heard, he hadn't noticed the twin figure of his brother following as he stopped in front of the younger and bent down to is knees._

"_F-fratello… please… I know how much you loved him but… t-things happen…"_

"_Go away Lovino! Y-you don't *hic* understand…"_

_Said brother was fed up with the younger's act and qickly embraced him in anger and frustration._

"_Dammit, Feli! Yes, I do! We're twins, for crying out-a loud! I feel your pain for myself! I know how much you cared for him, so please… grievieng and being sad won't bring him back. He would've wanted you to be happy again, with your contagious smile flashing off to everyone. Please, fratello. I hate seeing you in this state. He did too. At least let him now that you haven't forgotten about all the things he loved about you!"_

_Feliciano at first widened his eyes at the sudden contact. Once Lovino was done with his little speech, Feliciano's expression softened and he returned his brother's hug._

"_Just know and never forget this Feli, I'm always here for-a you. I will always be by your side."_

"_G-grazie…fratello…"_

_~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~_

Returning from my sudden memory, I came back to reality to find Lovino in the same state as I was. I was crying once more and I could see the tears in his own eyes struggling to be shed. When he returned as well, I didn't let him speak as I enveloped him in another hug. To my surprise, he didn't flinch or pull away like I expected him to. Instead, he gripped the back of my shirt and began to sob on my shoulder. I did the same, and we stayed in that position for a long time before we both pulled away at the same time. What he did next made me want to cry again, but this time, they'd be happy tears; he smiled. Actually, genuinely smiling. That's when I realized how good he really was at lying, and how well those fake smiles worked. It all came clear to me how hurt and broken he really was and I felt my eyes get warm again as I embraced him once more.

"Lovi! I'm sorry I didn't see this sooner! I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Feli. I think I can be more-a open with this off my chest…besides…you made-a me smile again..."

I smiled through happy tears and hiccups as he did the same.

I had made _mio fratello_ smile again…

And all the fakes would be gone.

**Ignore what I said in the last chapter, THIS is the longest.**

**Well it's for you guys since I took so long to update. Again, I'm really sorry for have taken so long! Issues came up so yeah. Icy got tired and went home since Feli and I are so good at running away but Lovi caught up to us and tripped which caused a big roll downhill…Where the heck did it come from I'd like to know myself.**

**S. Italy: *panting* You…bastards…**

**N. Italy: V-ve~…I'm tired…**

**Me: If only…I ran like that… during PE…**

**S. and N. Italy: *curl up and take a **_**siesta**_*****

**Me: Well it seems we're gonna sleep here tonight so before I follow them I have to get this over with…**

**Translations:**

**~Italian~**

_**Sono spiacente**_**: I'm sorry**

_**Nonno**_**: Grandpa**

_**Perché avete andato?**_**: Why did you leave?**

**Oh before I forget, Otto is the headcannon name given to Holy Rome. Yeah, have some feels… Don't worry I was breaking my own heart while typing this XD Well, that's it for this chapter! I think the next will be the last… Yeah most probably. Thanx to all those who've read this far and reviewed! (Don't worry also those who have followed and favorited get some love~)**

**Well, since my job here is done for today, I'm going to sleep.**

**GOODNIGHT**

**~Midnight~**


	5. Chapter 5: Everything is Fine Again

**Hello again!**

**Haven't updated in a while, yeah sorry 'bout that.**

**Blame parents, school, and life.**

**Also, sorry if I'm missing the weird perkiness I've been showing in the last few authors' notes. I feel kinda down today, which is why I decided, LET'S UPDATE TODAY!**

**Ja, so you guys shall be happy :)**

**ANYWAYS. ENOUGH ABOUT ME. FINAL CHAPTER!**

**N. Italy: Awwww already?**

**S. Italy: Good grief. I was getting tired of all the sappiness in that last chapter…**

**Me: Lovi~ don't be so tsundere!**

**N. Italy: Ve~ Let's just finish the story so we can go eat pasta later!**

**S. Italy: I thought we were getting pizza? C'mon, we had pasta yesterday!**

**N. Italy: There's no such thing as to much pasta!**

***arguing in Italian***

**Me: Well this won't end soon. Here's your last chapter! (Happy ending don't worry)**

**Relatively short, sorry…**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**HIMARUYA OWNS THEM.**

**GOOD DAY.**

* * *

_Previous chapter~_

"_Lovi! I'm sorry I didn't see this sooner! I'm sorry…"_

"_It's alright, Feli. I think I can be more-a open with this off my chest…besides…you made-a me smile again..."_

_I smiled through happy tears and hiccups as he did the same._

_I had made mio fratello smile again…_

_And all the fakes would be gone._

* * *

~Time-skip brought to you by Iggy's magic! ^-^~

"…Vhat's taking them so long!? The time I gave Lovino is almost up, zhey should be here already!"

"Ludwig, _calmate_. They'll be here soon."

"How vould jou know? They could be lost already! Neither of them ever had a good sense of direction."

Antonio thought for a moment. 'You haven't seen how he acts when he thinks he's alone…'

"I just know. This is a problem between brothers and they will take as much time as they need so please, _sea paciente_."

Ludwig stared at his friend beside him and gave a ghost of a smile.

"Jou know I don't understand Spanish that well, ja?"

"_Si, lo se. Nomas me gusta ver tu cara de menso y confundido cuando lo hablo!_"

Antonio started to laugh as Ludwig stood up with his face flushed and pointing at him accusingly, something about knowing that he insulted him but it was an odd mix of German and English. Which only caused more laughter from the Spaniard.

~Back with the Italian Brothers~

Lovino had an arm around his brother as they walked back to their house. They didn't say anything but they were smiling like the two idiots they were. Once reaching the house Lovino stopped abruptly.

"…Lovi? What's wrong?"

"It's just…Ludwig gave me a time limit to talk to-a you…It's past that so I'm…scared he'll bash my head in…"

"…*stifled laugh* H-he *snort* Oh, Lovi, even if *giggle* he meant what he said, do you really think I'd let him?"

"H-hey! Quit laughing! That potato bastard is scary, you said it yourself once!"

As the brothers were bickering the door slammed open to reveal a relieved Ludwig and Antonio standing there as they both went to embrace their friends.

"You guys are okay! _Gracias a Dios_…? Lovi? You…you're letting me…hug you?"

Sure enough, Lovino was letting himself be hugged by not only his brother but Antonio and Ludwig himself.

"Y-yeah…I guess…"

When they all let go, Ludwig had a blush on his cheeks for acting so "odd" and Antonio turned to Feliciano.

"Say, Feli, what did you do to Lovi that he's smiling like an idiot?"

"Nothing! Ve~ I think… he found his happiness."

Once Antonio and Ludwig had gone back into the house Lovino turned to his brother and hugged him one last time for the night and whispered in his ear:

"_Grazie, fratello piccolo…grazie…_"

~Fin~

* * *

**WELL THAT'S THAT. END OF STORY. GOODBYE.**

**N. Italy: V-ve?! Midnight, don't be so rude!**

**S. Italy: HAHA! So she does have a dark side!**

**Me: Of CoUrSe I dO… *creepy aura***

**N. & S. Italy: *girly shrieks***

**Me: Well, I creeped them out successfully! While they recover from a certain degree of shock, here are your translations!**

**~Spanish~**

_**Calmate**_**~ Calm down**

_**Sea paciente**_**~ Be patient**

_**Si, lo se**_**~ Yes, I know**

_**Nomas me gusta ver tu cara de menso y confundido cuando lo hablo**_**~ I just like to see your stupid face of confusion when I speak it**

_**Gracias a Dios**_**~ Thank god**

**~Italian~**

_**Grazie, fratello piccolo**_**~ Thank you, little brother**

**Spanish translations are actually all me. Yup I am HISPANIC SO YASS. Well, thanks to all you awesome people that read this fanfic! I LOVE YOU ALL! Now I'm gonna go eat BOTH pasta and pizza for dinner because the bros never really decided on one…**

**N. Italy: **_**Hasta la pasta!**_

**S. Italy: …Do you ever realize how cheesy that is Feli…**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD DAY TO YOU ALL!**

**OR NIGHT**

**~Midnight~**


	6. Friendly Request(Not Chapter)

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER.**

**It's Midnight here, asking for a quick and simple favor…**

**I NEED STORY REQUESTS!**

**PLEASE IT'S AN EMERGENCY! I have some ideas for new stories but I can't seem to get the encouragement or the right "push" to create them…**

**SO. Here's where you guys come in…**

**I need requests!**

**Yup, you heard right, just request a story and I'll do my best to create something according to that.**

**Here are my fandoms:**

**Doctor Who**

**Sherlock**

**Fairy Tail**

**Hetalia**

**My Little Pony**

**Frozen**

**The Big Four**

**Star Trek**

**Star Wars**

**Anything Marvel or DC :)**

**OHSHC**

**Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

**HetaOni**

**Dreamtalia**

**Vocaloid**

**I can and will do any crossovers if requested! One thing though...**

**I'm not too into writing yaoi (sorry yaoi fangirls) but I will write if it's just fluff and nothing big happens, if you know what I mean...**

**ALSO-NO LEMON. NOPE. NONE. ZERO.**

**PLEASE PEOPLE I'M BEGGING YOU. I NEED A DISTRACTION FROM SCHOOL AND LIFE AND ALL THAT SUCKY STUFF.**

**I also want to expand my variety of stories ;)**

**If you guys would like to leave Icy a request as well, I'm guessing it's alright but you'd need to message us with a specific note of who you want to talk to.**

**Anyways, PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND SAY WHAT YOU WANT!**

**FIRST COME FIRST SERVE**

**THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ANY WHO CHOOSE TO HELP**

**MIDNIGHT-OUT**


End file.
